Modrina:Orakelj
---- dodaten zaslužek zanima me če se mi obeta kak dodaten zaslužek... Opozorilo Spoštovani, vljudno Vas naprošamo, da navedete''' svoje ime ali psevdonim', ki ga uporabljate v vsakdanjem življenju. Namreč le to odraža '''vašo energijo' in s tem zagotavlja pravilnost odgovora. Hvala! Guardian Angel 17:54, 9. julij 2010 (UTC) Do kdaj bom samska? Pozdravljeni. Veseli me, da sem našla to stran, ki se mi zdi čudovita. Moje vprašanje se glasi: do kdaj bom samska? Imam namreč čez trideset let in še nikoli nisem imela moškega (bila v ljubezenskem razmerju z njim). Iskrena hvala za odgovor. Katja ODGOVOR Spoštovana Katja, najprej iskrena hvala za vaše spodbudne besede in za postavljeno vprašanje. Vabljeni, da v okviru te strani tudi dodajate svojo vsebino, prispevke, izkušnje, pišite članke v okviru možnosti svojega bloga, ..... Karte, ki so se odprle, ne nakazujejo skorajšnje uresničitve vaše želje. Sicer set dokaj močna oseba, ki pa morda ne znate tega izkoristiti v vsem svojem pmenu, zato Vam priporočam, da bodite bolj pozorni na kakršna koli znamenja, sporočila, morda več časa posvetite sami sebi in prisluhnite svoji notranji intuiciji in modrosti. Prav mogoče je, da vam bodo prav ta sporočila prinesla željeni odgovor. Mogoče je vaše vprašanje v povezavi nerazčiščenih odnosov iz preteklosti z vašo mamo. V času med 6 mesecev do enega leta se vam nakazuje selitev, ki lahko sicer pomeni bodisi zamenjavo službe (delodajalca) ali pa selitev v drug kraj in precejšnja verejtnost je, da boste prav v tem obdobju spouznali novo osebo, ki bi lahko bila vaša težko pričakovana ljubezen. Veliko sreče in z veseljem, vam bomo odgovorili na Vaša vprašanja. Guardian Angel 11:11, 17. julij 2010 (UTC) :) POZDRAVLJENI! Rada bi vprašala kako mi bo šlo kaj na ljubezenskem področju. Za enkrat sem samska. Stara sem 18 let .Čeprav imam ponavadi okoli sebe dosti fantou , ki sem jim ušeč in se z njimi tudi ujamem . Vendar se mi zdi da ko naj bi prijatelsko prešlo v zvezo doživim nekakšnjo blokado ( četudi mi je fant zelo ušeč ) , stvar se začne zavlečevati in nazadnje use " propade" =/ . ( tako je bilo vedno do sedaj , je možno da na je vzrok v tem da nisem pripravljena na resno zvezo ? ). Zanimama ne zakaj vedno zablokiram ?. Dlje časa mi je že ušeč nek fant. Sprva je kazalo zelo dobro .. potem pa sva začasno izgubljala stike. Vendar se fant vedno vrača. Zanima ne ali je on pravi zame in kako se bo najin odnos razvil ? HVALA že v naprej za odgovor. Ines ODGOVOR Ines pozdravljena, najprej iskreno opravičilo za nekoliko kasnejši odgovor, vendar kot objavljamo na vseh naših straneh, da bo v času poletnih dopustov prihajalo do zanud z odgovori- Istočasno pa tudi vabljena, da ttudi aktivno ustvarjate in sooblikujete vsebino bodisi s svojimi izkušnjami, nasveti, predlogi, .... Pridružite pa se nam tudi na strani, ki jo imamo odprto na Facebooku - Obiščite nas na Facebooku Najprej odgovor na prvo vprašanje - Zakaj vedno zablokiram? Karte, ki so se odprle nakazujejo možen vzrok, ki je posledica nekih preteklih izkušenj, po vsej verjetnosti to izvira iz otroštva. Zaradi tega ste morda zapadli v določene stresne situacije ali pa vsako novo vezo podoživljate kot nekaj stresnega, karta "Obvladovanje stresa" opozarja, da se morate temu pdročju še posebej posvetiti in predvsem poizkusite stresne situacije obvladovati. Posledica je tudi pomanjkanje zaupanja v resnico in dobro. Mislim, da ko boste te pretekle izkušnje in miselne vzorce odgnali, boste tudi lažje odkrili kakšne so vaše resnične namere glede ljubezni. Odgovor na drguo vprašanje - glede fanta Vsekakor se odgovor skriva v prvem odgovoru, morda prihaja do določenih blokad oziroma zastojev zaradi v prvem odgovoru navedenih nerazčiščenih zadev. Kar pa zadeva samega vprašanja, pa lahko z veliko verjetnostjo povem, da je veliko možnosti, da je omenjeni fant pravi in da se lahko razvije v resno vezo. Karte vam sporočajo, da ste v obdobju, ko imate vso podporo božjega sveta (Bog, mojstri, angeli, ...) vas v tem trenutku podpirajo in vam stojijo ob strani kakor koli se boste odločili. Karta "Blagoslovi obilja" nakazuje na to, da je sedaj pravi čas, da o vsem skupaj temeljito razmislite,pogledate globlje v povezavi z omenjenim odnosom in bodite pozorni na kakršne koli znake, bodisi vašo notranjo intuicijo ali drugo. Ko boste zadevo razčistili, boste tudi naredili korak naprej v duhovni rasti in prejeli boste neko določeno videnje, ki vam bo dokončno spremenilo situacijo. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 10:10, 29. julij 2010 (UTC) Zaposlitev Pozdravljeni, trenutno sem brezposelna, pa me zanima, če bom kaj kmalu dobila zaposlitev? Mogoče še kakšen nasvet glede iskanja zaposlitve. Hvala za odgovor. Lep pozdrav, Bojana ODGOVOR Pozdravljena Bojana, hvala za vprašanje, obenem pa tudi vabljena, da se nam pridružite tako tukaj na Modrinapedia Wiki strani kot na Facebooku in da tudi sami prispevate delček svojih misli, nasvetov, predlogov, ... Prihajate v obdobje, ko lahko pričakujete določene spremembe na bolje. Karta "Poplačilo" vsekakor nakazuje na to, da je prišel čas, ko lahko pričakujete pozitivne spremembe, vendar pa bi bilo za uresničitev Vaše želje nekoliko uravnotežiti Vaše življenje, kar pomeni, določene obveznosti s prostim časom, zabavo, .... Morda ste si zadali preveč obveznosti ali pa se preveč obremenjujete s situacijo in se nehote zapirate v sebe. Spustite vajeti iz rok, prepustite se pozitivnim energijam, ki vam bodo prinesle pozitivne spremembe. Je vaše delo, morda izkušnje ali pa želje kakor koli povezano z naravo ali prostovoljnim delom? Lahko bi rekel, da prihaja vaš čas, z vami je vaš angel varuh. vse kar morate narediti, je, da si dovolite več prostega časa in časa za sebe, ki ga koristno izkoristite za sprehode v naravo, meditacijo, ... Prisluhnite svoji notranjosti, morda pa vam bo prav vaša intuicija pokazala pot do željenega. Vse dobro želim vam in vašim najbližjim, Guardian Angel 20:12, 29. julij 2010 (UTC) ZAPOSLITEV Pozdravljeni,zelo sem vesela,da sem našla vašo stran,obenem pa se vam zahvaljujem,za odgovor. Trenutno sem nezaposlena,pa me zanima,če bom kmalu dobila službo in če bom zadovoljna,ker se me zadnje čase drži veliko smole pri službi? Hvala vam.Lepo pozdravljeni. Tatjana ODGOVOR Spoštovana Tatjana, najprej hvala za vprašanje. V zvezi s situacijo o kateri sprašujete, sos e doprle karte, ki nakazujejo veliko možnosti, da boste v kratkem res našli primerno službo, v kateri se boste dobro počutili. To nakazuje tako karta "Blagoslovi obilja" kot tudi "Spokojnost" in karta "Vzpodbujajte se", s katero svetnica Marija Marija Božja sporoča, da je prišel čas, da s svojimi mislimi in prepričanji spodbujate sama sebe.Karta "Vzpodbujajte se" pa sporoča, da naj bodo vaše misli pozitivne in da svoje sanje vizualizirajte tako, kot da so že uresničene. Morda bo nova služba povezana z Vašimi izkušnjami, bodisi, da bodo prav prišle, ali pa da boste za novo službo potrebovali nove učne izkušnje. Ne glede na vse, se Vam obetajo spremembe na tem področju. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 20:52, 13. september 2010 (UTC) Sorodna duša Pozdravljeni! Zanima me moje čustveno življenje ali se bo kaj dogajalo oziroma ali bom spopznala sorodno dušo in kdaj: Hvala za odgovor Andreja193.2.237.18 07:31, 7. september 2010 (UTC) ODGOVOR Spoštovana Andreja, hvala za Vaše vprašanje. V zvezi s situacijo o kateri sprašujete so se odprle karte, ki nakazujejo, da lahko v roku 3 mesecev pirčakujete uresničitev Vaše želje. Karta "Čudež" - Jezus to vsekakro potrjuje, vendar pa bo potrebno še kaj postoriti pri Vaših pričakovanjih in mislenih vzorcih. Privoščite si počitek, umaknite se v miren kraj,morda pojdite v naravo ali kam, kjer se dobropočutite in vse temeljito premislite. Bodite ljubeznivi do vseh, ki vas obrkoćajo v vsakdanjiku, vključno do Vas same. V tej situaciji imate torej dve močni karti, kot druga pa je "Zdravilna energija", kar pomeni, da se je zdravljenje začelo, zato sprejmite to energijo z odpritma rokama. Kot rečeno, pričakujte preobrat na tempodročju, vendar še prej postorite nekaj za sebe. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 21:01, 13. september 2010 (UTC) Skoči na kazalo Nova služba Pozdravljeni! Sem delavka v proizvodnji. Delo je fizično zelo naporno (dvigovanje velike teže). Ker imam težave z zdravjem, me to delo fizično zelo izčrpa. Zanima me, ali se mi obeta lažje delovno mesto oziroma zaposlitev pri drugem delodajalcu. Hvala za odgovor in lep pozdrav! Sonja ODGOVOR Pozdravljena, v zvezi s situacijo o kateri sprašujete se vam obeta postopna ureditev, bodisi glede novega delovnega mesta v istem podjetju ali pa nova zposlitev pri drugem. vendar pa boste najrpej morali pridobiti samozavest, ki ste jo v zadnjem času izgubila. Opustite in preedjate vse skrbi Bogu in angelom, naj vam pomagajo pri tej situaciji. Sprostite zavore, ki vam ne dovoljujejo sprejemanje in zaznavanje znakov in pravilnega zaznavanja Vašega notranjega vodstva. Ko boste dovolj samozavestni in sproščeni, boste tudi lažje slišali, zaznali svoje notranje vodstvo in znake vaših angelov, kdaj bo pravi trenutek za spremembo. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 18:01, 26. september 2010 (UTC) Finance, veza 1 vprašanje: zanima ali se bo moje finančno stanje v kratkem izboljšalo? 2 vprašanje: ali bo moja trenutna veza obstojna? Lp mačka ODGOVOR 1. Nakazuje se sicer postopen napredek, vendar pa je neka situacija, ki od vas zahteva ljubeznivost, predvsem pa, da se postavite za svoje cilje, svoj prav in da v okviru tega poveste resnico. 2. V kolikor želite, da bo veza obstala, bo potrebno vzpostaviti ravnotežje med službo oziroma kariero in prostim časom oziroma časom, ki ga posvečate partnerju. Lahko bi pomenilo tudi, da v kolikor partner ne podpira vaše kariere oziroma vas same, potem je čas, da razmislite o spremembi in odhodu. Lahko pa bi to pomenilo tudi, da je obstoj veze pogojena s spremembo lokacije bivanja. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 21:12, 5. oktober 2010 (UTC) Skoči na kazalo ljubezen šifra sonce30 zanima me ali bova z mojo ljubeznijo spet skupaj? on je rojen XXXXXXX jaz pa XXXXXXXXX hvala l.p. SPOŠTOVANA: Na to vprašanje ne moremo odgovoriti, saj niste navedli svojega imena oziroma psevdonima, ki ga uporabljate v vsakdanjem življenju. Datum rojstva nič ne pomaga, saj pri vpogledih v angelske karte ta podatek ni optreben in nima nobenega vpliva na sam odgovor. V kolikor želite prejeti odgovor, nam prosimo dopišite svoje ime oziroma vzdevek, ki bo tako označeval pravilne vibracije in bo tako zagotovljena še kar anjvečja verjetnost za čim bolj natančen odgovor. V kolikor tega ne želite tukaj, nam lahko pod ŠIFRO postavite vprašanje preko spletnega obrazca na sledeči povezavi. Postavi vprašanje , odgovori pa so na sledeči povezavi Odgovori pod šifro Guardian Angel 10:29, 24. januar 2011 (UTC) Skoči na kazalo Kako kaže med nama Živjo! Ime mi je Mojca, všeč mi je Žiga in čutim, da tudi jaz njemu.... kako kaže med nama? Hvala, LP ODGOVOR Pozdravljena, najprej hvala za vaše vprašanje. Odprte karte v zvezi s situacijo, o kateri povprašujete, se nakazuje nekakšna ovira, ki izvira iz enega ali več preteklih dogodkov, po vsej verjetnosti se to nanša na neko preteklo vezo. Pri tem ni nujno, da se to nanaša na vas ali omenjenga fanta. V kolikor želite, da se razvije kaj med vama, je potrebno najprej opustiti preteklost in pustiti, da se zadeva razvije sočasno z dogodki.Izpustite in osvobodite se teh preteklih situacij (vi ali fant). Ko boste izpustili preteklost, si vzemite čas za umik v samoto, po možnosti se prepustite sanjarjenju, ,... Prisluhnite in zaupajte navodilom svojih angelov in svoji notranji inuticiji in sledite. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 16:26, 5. september 2011 (UTC) Ne vem kako naprej DOBER DAN..PROSLA BI ZA POMOČ SAJ AMA VEČ NEVEM KAKO NAPREJ.. Z MOŠKIM SVA SKUPAJ ZE SKORAJ LETO IN POL AMPAKA IMAVA ZARADI FINANČNE SITUACIJE VELIKO SPOROV..ZANIMA ME ALI BOVA TO REŠLA ALI BOVA ŠLKA NARAZEN.. NEVEM KAJ ČUTI ON SAJ TEGA NIKOLI NE POVE ZATO ME ZANIMA ČE MI LAHKO KAKORKOLI POMAGATE IN MI POVESTE ČE JE IZ NJEGOVE STRANI LJUBEZEN ALI SAMO PRIJATELJSTVO.. ZA ISKREN ODGOVOR SE VAM ŽE VNAPREJ ZAHVALJUJEM ..MOJ IME KI GA VSAK DAN UPORABLJAM JE MOJE PRAVO IME IN TO JE NATAŠA..LEP POZDRAV ODGOVOR Pozdravljena, v opisanem razmerju karte nakazujejo na možen vzrok nesoglasij neuravnoteženega dajanja in sprejemanja, zaradi česar ima lahko katerikoli od vpletenih občutek, da ne dobiva dovolj ali da je izkroiščan. Posledica zgoraj navedengea je lahko, da vi ali omenjena oseba goji negativne misli, zaskrbljenost, vznemirjenost in nemir, zaradi česar morda ne vidi pravega smisla v odnosu. Morda so misli usmerjeno celo v to, da bi zapustil odnos. Čas je, da opustite vse staro in obrabljeno, vključno z zastarelimi miselnimi vzorci (lahko velja za oba) in poskusite torej očistiti vso nesnago, ki se je nabrala. Mišljeno je seveda na duhovni ravni. Vsekakor ne iščite vzroka v materialnem svetu. Priporočam temeljit razmislek, kako naprej, morda bi pomagalo, da se večkrat odpravite na kakšen čudovit miren kraj, zaprite oči in si iskreno zaželite tisto, kar so vaše resnične in iskrene želje. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 18:47, 6. september 2011 (UTC) Skoči na kazalo Prihodnost na ljubezenskem področju Pozdravljeni Ime mi je Mojca Zanima me prihodnost na ljubesenskem podrocju, sem locena ze pet let samska in me zanima ce bom se gdaj spoznala moskega za skupno zivljenje. In sicer ce bova potem skupaj ostala in bila srecna. hvala ze v naprej za odgovor Je fant vreden upanja? pozdravljeni zanima me ali je ta fant vreden upanja in vlaganja? lep pozdrav umetnica